


The jungle poem

by Savannah_Stark



Series: Poems that make no sense [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I should be studying for my Biology test, It's about a jungle!, Or something....., Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author can't do shit, because i'm an idiot, i think, i'm not, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Stark/pseuds/Savannah_Stark
Summary: It's a poem about something in the jungle........... I think.





	The jungle poem

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one makes more sense, but it's still weird.

The leaves are green,  
Her mate is seen,  
He is coming closer.

The rivers flow,  
He kills with one blow,  
The food is still fresh.

She rubs against him,  
They're going for a swim,  
The fish don't stand a chance.

The babies are born,  
And like he had sworn,  
He is never seen again.


End file.
